Benutzer:Anubis2705/5.10 He’s Our You
He is Our You Was für eine Hammerfolge! Das ewige Psychoduell zwischen Ben und Sayid geht in die nächste Runde. Die Ironie an dem Kampf der beiden bleibt immer die gleiche: Sayid, der sich Ben für moralisch überlegen hält, zeigt in seinem Handeln erneut, dass er es nicht ist und erkennt es am Ende auch selbst. So könnte man wohl die Hauptthematik dieser Episode, die wie kaum eine andere durch ihre Einfachheit besticht, zusammenfassen. Wir befinden uns noch immer (oder auch mal wieder) im Jahr 1977 und Sayid sitzt in seiner Dharma-Verhörzelle. Wer begegnet ihm als einziger freundlich, ja fast fürsorglich? Ein 12 Jahre alter Junge, der sich 27 Jahre später selbst als Gefangener in einer Dharma-Station wieder finden wird: Benjamin Linus. So wie Sayid Ben zu Brei schlug, weil er ihn richtigerweise für einen Anderen hielt, so umsorgt 1977 Ben Sayid, weil er ihn irrtümlicherweise für einen der Feinde hält. Durch die Gitterstäbe blickt Sayid Jarrah in eine Welt, die ihm vorkommen muss wie ein verrücktes Paralleluniversum. Ein Junge, den er bei seinem Abflug mit Ajira Flug 316 noch als Monster bezeichnete, offenbart sich als sein einziger Freund, während jene, die er für seine Freunde hielt, ihn verleugnen, um ihre heile Welt aufrecht zu erhalten. right|200px In der ersten Rückblende lernen wir auch Sayid als Kind kennen. Sein älterer Bruder wird von seinem Vater dazu aufgefordert, ein Huhn zu töten und bekommt ein Schlachterbeil in die kleine Kinderhand gedrückt. Der Junge ist nicht dazu imstande, das friedliche Federvieh zu erlegen. Da kommt der kleine Bruder, füttert das Tier und dreht ihm im Handumdrehen den Hals um. Brutaler und kälter hätte der junge Sayid wohl nur gewirkt, wenn er dem Huhn den Kopf gleich abgebissen hätte, wie ein Gänsereiter. Doch ist diese fast lapidar wirkende Szene die vermutlich wichtigste, die wir seit einiger Zeit sahen, ist sie doch voll von Parallelen und Anspielungen, die nicht nur über Sayid eine Menge aussagen. Kannten wir da nicht einen Jungen in Afrika, der ähnlich handelte? Es ging zwar um kein Huhn, sondern um einen Menschen, doch wenn wir die Kälte und Distanziertheit sehen, mit der Sayid einem unschuldigen Tier das Genick bricht, ist der Vergleich mit dem jungen Eko Tunde, der seinen Bruder ebenfalls schützen wollte, durchaus angebracht. Aber im Jahre 1977 ist Sayid der hinter Gittern. Ob Ben Sayid das Genick gebrochen hätte, wenn Roger ihn dazu aufgefordert hätte? Man kann es nicht sagen, doch man kann wohl sagen, dass Ben erstmals aus einer Episode unanfechtbar als moralischer Sieger hervorgeht – dazu später mehr. left|200px Eine andere Rückblende, die streng genommen eigentlich eine Vorausblende ist, spielt in Moskau – radikaler Klimawechsel von Tikrit und Insel nach Russland. Hier sehen wir Sayid bei seinem letzten Mord für Ben, der ihn in einer düsteren Seitengasse erwartet und den dämlichsten Hut seit Lord Helmchen trägt. Ben erklärt Sayid, er habe die Morde nicht für ihn, sondern für sich selbst begangen – er habe ihm nur die Ziele genannt. Jeder, der Ben kennt, weiß, dass das eine elegant formulierte Halbwahrheit ist, weil er Sayid manipuliert hat, wie er jeden zu manipulieren imstande ist. Vielleicht hasst Sayid Ben später deshalb so: weil er ihm den Spiegel vorhält, weil er in ihm lesen kann, wie in dem Buch, das er ihm mit dem Sandwich in die Zelle bringt. Sayid hat sich für den Meister des Verhörs gehalten, für jemanden, der selbst in anderen lesen kann und weiß, wann sie lügen – in Benjamin Linus hat selbst er seinen Meister gefunden. Allerdings ist Ben im Vorteil: er kennt Sayids Zukunft aus seiner Vergangenheit, was sein Verhalten umso überraschender macht. Natürlich ist es keine Überraschung, dass Ben den Kreis schließt und Sayid in der Dominikanischen Republik erklärt, er sei ein Killer. Doch sein sonstiges Verhalten muss nach dieser Episode in vielen Punkten neu bewertet werden. right|200px Während Sayid in seiner Zelle hockt und ab und an Besuch von dem jüngeren Alter-Ego seines Erzfeindes bekommt, fangen die anderen Ex-Losties und frischgebackenen DHARMA-Mitglieder an, sich einzuleben. Jack Workman sitzt mit Kate in der Kantine als Chefkoch Hurley mit einem vollgepackten Tablett ankommt. Hieraus ergibt sich eigentlich das größte Mysterium der Episode: Wie voll war das Tablett als Hurley damit aus der Küche los ist? Oder waren es ursprünglich mal zwei? Warum Jack nicht an die Decke geht, als Kate ungläubig geschockt auf die Information, dass James und Juliet ein Paar sind, reagiert, ist jedoch ähnlich mysteriös. Jeder andere an Jacks Stelle hätte wohl den Teller in bester Lester-Burnham-Manier gegen die nächstbeste Wand gefeuert. Aber dank Ben sehen wir zumindest noch ein Tablett gegen eine Wand fliegen, als sein Vater erkennt, wie er sich um den Feind in der Zelle sorgt. Unerhört, dass er ihm nie ein Sandwich gemacht hat (oder Suppe...), wo Roger seinerseits doch alles für seinen Sohn macht und ihn immer mit ausreichend Obst versorgt – nämlich frischen Ohrfeigen. Ab und an backt er ihm sogar mal ’ne Pfeife. Kann man Ben nach dieser Szene noch hassen? Ben zeigt sich in dieser Episode einmal mehr als der Anakin Skywalker von „Lost“. Nach dieser Folge ist klar, dass das größte Monster bei Lost weder Ben, noch Charles oder sonst wer ist, sondern Roger Linus – ein herrschsüchtiger Säufer, der seinem 10 Jahre alten Sohn an dessen Geburtstag erklärte, er sei Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter. Vor Sayids Augen misshandelt Roger seinen Sohn, presst ihn gegen das Gefängnisgitter und schafft es so, dass sogar Sayid seinerseits beginnt Mitleid für diesen Jungen zu empfinden, den er so hasst. Denn im Jahr 2007 wird er neben Ilana, die sich nicht so recht entscheiden kann, ob sie nun Prostituierte, Kopfgeldjägerin, Regeierungsagentin oder doch die uneheliche Tochter von Jacob ist, in Flug 316 sitzen und sagen, was er von Ben hält und wie er sich selbst dafür hasst, für ihn gearbeitet zu haben. Die Dharma überlegt derweil, was sie mit Sayid machen soll. James LaFleur, den Sayid einst als Sawyer kannte, bettelt regelrecht darum, Sayid möge mitspielen. Horace Goodspeed hingegen spielt mit Stuart Radzinsky die Guter-Wissenschaftler-Böser-Wissenschaftler-Nummer für Sayid, um sich gut und mildtätig zu zeigen. Doch Sayid spricht nur einen einzigen Satz und zwar „Thank You!“ als Goodspeed ihm die Handfesseln abnimmt und endlich etwas erwähnt, was man in „Namaste“ vermisste: Warum hatte Sayid Handschellen? Klar, wir wissen spätestens nach dieser Episode wieso, aber die Dharma hält ihn für einen der Feinde und sollte sich schon wundern, warum Sayid dann mit Handschellen durch den Dschungel rennt. left|200px Da Sayid weiterhin schweigt, wird er nun zu Oldham gebracht – der dritte komische, alte Kauz, der mitten im Dschungel in einer Hütte hockt. Statt irgendeine bewusstseinserweiternde, braune Pampe zu lutschen oder veraltete Laternen runterzuschmeißen, hört er jedoch Musik auf einem alten Grammofon. Doch wer ist Oldham? Vielleicht ist er tatsächlich nur „Unser Du“, der Verhörmeister der Dharma-Initiative und somit das, was Sayid auch einst war. Aber unter Umständen steckt nicht nur hinter dem Titel mehr, sondern auch hinter der Figur. Bereits bei dem Sneak Peek äußerte Lenny ja die Theorie es könne sich um einen alten, in der Zeit zurückgereisten Benjamin Linus handeln, womit sich der Kreis schließen würde und auch der Titel der Episode weit mehr Sinn machen würde. Bereits bei Bens erstem Auftritt in „Einer von Ihnen“ (die Älteren werden sich noch erinnern) wurden Ben und Sayid in Handlung und Titel gegenüber gestellt – beide waren in vielerlei Hinsicht, je nach Blickwinkel „Einer von Ihnen“. Ben und Sayid sind Spiegelbilder, Gegenpole und bislang konnte man wohl nur raten, wer von den beiden wessen dunkles Abbild ist. Ob Sayid Ben in Oldham erkannt haben mag und deshalb begriff, dass in Wahrheit er Ben zu bösen Taten bringen würde? Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Ben ist zumindest nicht abzustreiten: Die Brille, das hagere, zerknautschte Gesicht, die Frisur, die blauen Augen, der lange Hals, der direkt in das Kinn mündet und die Statur. Aber vor allem die stoische Gelassenheit mit der er Befehle gibt, legen den Schluss nahe, dass wir es hier tatsächlich mit dem gealterten Benjamin Linus zu tun haben. Wer käme sonst in Frage? Jacob? Wohl kaum, denn warum sollte der plötzlich in einem Tipi wohnen und verschwiegenen Irakern gut gezuckertes Wahrheitsserum verabreichen (sagt auch einiges über die 70er Jahre aus, wenn man das damals unter Folter verstand). Doch wenn es Ben ist, warum tut er das dann? Vermutlich nimmt er an, dass Sayid das eh’ nicht geglaubt wird, was er zu sagen hat. Ein Indiz dafür, dass er auch das genau geplant hat, um nicht nur Sayid, sondern auch sein jüngeres Ich zu beeinflussen, ist der Satz, den er über die Dosierung fallen lässt, er will zeigen, dass er selbst an dem Wahrheitsgehalt von Sayids Aussage zweifelt. Interessant sind aber auch die Reaktionen des paranoiden Radzinsky und von Sawyer. Bei James muss man sich aber schon vor dem Verhör fragen, warum er Sayid zu Oldham bringt, wenn er doch weiß, was dann offenbart wird. In gewisser Weise ist Radzinskys Panik, Sayid könnte das Schwan-Model gesehen haben, doch recht belustigend, wenn man bedenkt, dass er bereits im fertigen Schwan gelebt hat, während Radzinsky als letzter der Dharma Selbstmord begeht, nachdem er weit mehr über die Insel erfahren hat, als jeder Nicht-Andere vor ihm. Sayid hat also das wohl gehütete Geheimnis ausgeplaudert, doch glaubt ihm das ohnehin keiner. Doch wo sind hier eigentlich Faraday und Chang? Klar, Faraday hätte Sayid ohne Frage geglaubt, aber Chang vermutlich auch, schließlich kam er wegen Zeitreisen zur Insel. Jedoch ist Chang, trotz seines hohen Rangs in der DHARMA, weder bei dem Verhör noch bei der Besprechung in Goodspeeds Haus anwesend. Den Vorschlag von Radzinsky kannten wir ja schon, lange bevor die Besprechung anfing („Shoot him! Shoot him!“ bzw. „Kill him! Kill him!“), und dass Sawyer ausnahmsweise mal einen sanfteren Kurs einschlagen will, kam auch nicht überraschend. Umso verwunderter war man dann als James, die Personifizierung des Individualismus, sich dem Gruppenzwang beugt und ebenfalls dafür stimmt, ein Boot anzufordern, um die Angelegenheit inselextern zu regeln. James beschließt jedoch, Sayid nun die zuvor eingeforderte Chance zu Flucht zu geben. Sayid schlägt das Angebot aus. Wusste er, was nun passieren würde? Ein brennender Dharma-Bus fährt einmal quer durch das Barackendorf und in das nächstbeste Haus. Wer nun den Camper angezündet hat und vor allem wie ein brennendes Auto ohne Fahrer mal eben so quer durch die Siedlung, zielsicher in ein Haus brettern kann, bleibt offen. War es Ben, der Wagen angezündet hat? Wirkt zunächst wahrscheinlich, schließlich wäre er auch nicht der erste Junge bei Lost, der sich als kleiner Pyromane, der gerne Fahrzeuge anzündet, herausstellt. Nur war die Zeit ausreichend, um sich im Dunkeln vor dem „Gefängnis“ zu postieren? Im Zweifelsfall saßen wohl Jacob und das Rauchmonster am Steuer. Zumindest verhilft Ben Sayid zur Flucht, im Glauben, Sayid würde ihn mit zu den Feinden nehmen. Wir sehen hier einen verzweifelten Jungen, der dem Terror seines Vaters entfliehen will, um jeden Preis – keinen Mörder, keinen berechnenden Manipulator. right|200px Ben und Sayid fliehen und treffen dabei auf Jin, der in seinem VW-Bus auf dem Weg zum brennenden Dharma-Dorf ist. Sayid schlägt Jin nieder und entwaffnet ihn und dann schießt er auf Ben! Dass Ben nicht tot ist, wissen wir, weil er in der Zukunft lebt, weil die Insel seinen Tod auch nie erlauben würde, aber dennoch bleibt Sayids verbrechen dadurch nicht weniger schlimm. Wir haben bei „Lost“ schon viel Gräuel gesehen, doch ein zwölfjähriges Kind erschießen zu wollen, ist selbst für Sayid der absolute Tiefpunkt. Viel interessanter sind aber die möglichen Folgen von Sayids Handeln. War es womöglich dieser Schuss, der aus dem sensiblen Harry Potter für Arme einen abgestumpften Mörder machte? Schließt sich hier der Kreis? War Sayids Handlung am Ende sogar der Auslöser für den späteren Krieg zwischen Feinden und Dharma? Könnte sogar Bens Annahme Sayid sei ein Feind, seinen Hass auf Widmore ausgelöst haben, weil er annahmen musste, dass dieser ihn als Anführer der Feinde geschickt hatte? Denn dass Richard seinen Tod befohlen haben könnte, wäre Ben ja im Traum nicht eingefallen. Umso erstaunlicher ist es doch, dass Ben Sayid nicht bei erstbester Gelegenheit an die Gurgel will. Aber vielleicht hat Ben verstanden, was Sayid nicht bedacht hat: Die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht ändern und da Sayid noch ins Jahr 1977 reisen musste, um überhaupt auf Ben schießen zu können, wäre jeder Versuch, Sayid zu schaden, hoffnungslos. Eines ist zumindest beendet und zwar der Kampf der beiden, um die moralische Überlegenheit. Sofern Ben nicht in den verbleibenden Folgen ein Baby mit ’nem Kissen erstickt, hat er sich zumindest im Vergleich mit Sayid als der „bessere Mensch“ erwiesen. Denn es gibt kein schlimmeres Verbrechen als sich an einem wehrlosen Kind zu vergreifen und da ist es irrelevant, was einmal aus ihm werden könnte. Ist Sayid en böser Mensch? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Wirklich böse Menschen empfinden weder Reue, noch Scham, sie wissen emotional nicht, dass sie Unrecht tun. Nichtsdestotrotz sehen wir nicht nur Sayids düsterste, sondern auch Bens helle Seite in dieser Episode. Diesmal ist Ben nicht Täter, er ist Opfer – die Täter sind andere: Roger, Sayid, Ilana, James und sogar Horace und Stuart. left|200px Ein paar Sätze sollte ich aber wohl auch noch auf Kate und Juliet und den sich anbahnenden Zickenkrieg verwenden. Wobei sehr viel sagen ja selbst die beiden nicht dazu. Juliet dürfte wohl Kates Formulare gezielt so ausgestellt haben, dass sie immer ein Auge auf sie haben kann. Wie Sun wird wohl auch Juliet alles tun, um die heile Welt, die sich mühsam aufgebaut hat, aufrecht zu erhalten. Man könnte Juliet, die ja selbst schon einer anderen Frau ihren Mann ausspannte, nicht wirklich bedauern, wenn Kate sich James zurückholt, doch unverfroren wäre es von Kate dennoch. Der Verlierer ist in erster Linie Jack, der von Kate nun wieder gegen die bessere Alternative eingetauscht wird. So das wär es dann im Großen und Ganzen mit meinem persönlichen Rückblick auf „He is Our You“, ach apropos... da mir jetzt schon vor dem deutschen Episodentitel graut, hier mal ein paar Vorschläge von meiner Seite, die mir besser gefallen würden als „Er ist unser Du“: „Mord ist sein Hobby“, „Yoda vs. Captain Falafel – Round 4“, „Ein Zuckersüßes Verhör“, „Einzelhaft reloaded“, „Töte ihn! Töte ihn!“, „Dharma-D(h)rama“„Ein Fall für die Super Nanny“ (die behandelt seit neuestem ja immer die Eltern, statt der Kinder... wo ist die eigentlich abgeblieben? Peter Zwegat ist doch auch aus Pause zurück...?!) oder „Alter Schinken“ (das traue ich den deutschen Übersetzern durchaus zu). Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Rückblick auf die gestrige Episode euch ein paar interessante Denkanstöße gegeben hat und verbleibe dann bis zur nächsten Woche mal mit einem herzlichen Namaste!